Thomas Gets Bumped
Thomas Gets Bumped is the sixth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Nickel in a Pickle in 1991. Plot Every afternoon, Thomas puffs along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. They would pass the watermill, then they come to a big farm, and see a village nestle either side of it. Whenever children hear Thomas coming, they would stand on the bridge to wave at him. One day, Thomas was waiting at a signal to talk to some children. Percy was waiting too, and teases Thomas that if he is late, Sir Topham Hatt will replace him. Thomas dissaproves of this, but was worried. The next day, Thomas sees an inspector waving a red flag. He saw some children waving at him on the bridge, asking if he would take then home. The Stationmaster explains to the driver that the school bus had broken down and that the parents would be worried. So the children walked down the bridge and climbed on board Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas took to the next station where Bertie was waiting to take them home. When Thomas finished his job, he was very late and was worried that Sir Topham Hatt would be cross. But next morning, Thomas was relived that Sir Topham Hatt was nowhere to be seen at the station, but Thomas' fears amplify when the rails on the branch line buckle due to being heated by the hot sun. Thomas tries to stop in time, but he suddenly derails on the bent track. Later, he is sent to shunt trucks in the yard whilst the workmen repaired the line. Bertie comes to see Thomas and understands he needs his help again. Bertie does his passenger work, making him miserable that he had lost his passengers. Much to Thomas' relief, the line is repaired and Sir Topham Hatt is not replacing him and changes Thomas' timetable so he and Bertie can work together more often. Even though his passengers mention how much they would miss Thomas. He thanks Bertie for looking after his passengers. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Toryreck * Tidmouth Sheds * The Goods Station * Shunting Yards * The Valley Bridge * The Watermill (stock footage) * Lower Suddery (deleted scene) Trivia * This is the first episode not based on a story by Wilbert or Christopher Awdry. Instead, it's adapted from two magazine stories, Hello, Thomas! and A Bump on the Line, both written by Andrew Brenner. * Thomas' accident is also thought to be based on The Flying Scotsman's derailment at Tollerton due to heat buckled track. * Stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. * In the restored version, when Bertie takes Thomas' passengers along the road that runs by the railway, he's wearing his worried face. * A deleted scene shows Thomas leaving Ffarquhar after talking to Bertie at the very end which did not happen in the original nor restored versions. It was later shown during Thomas and the U.K. Trip in Japan. * When this episode first aired, the end credits were removed to make time for its pairing with Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. Goofs * Side views of Thomas at the signal show that his siderods appear to be disconnected from his front wheels. * When Thomas' signal lowers, its support post leans slightly to the right. * A wire can be seen under Annie and Clarabel when Thomas puffs along before reaching the broken track. * When Thomas falls off the tracks a stone is visible underneath him. * The scene of Thomas passing the watermill is sped up. * The sign on Ffarquhar station is blank and the roof is badly damaged. * The Fat Controller has a black car. * When Thomas passes by the Goods Station at the beginning, Thomas' signal is up. * In the shot of the damaged tracks, Thomas is not seen coming around the bend, but in the next shot, he is already around it. * In one shot at Knapford, James can be seen ahead of Percy, but when Percy talks to him, somehow James has inexplicably moved further back. * In a deleted scene of Thomas passing through the Goods Station, the end of the set is visible. * In a deleted scene, a red wire is visible inside of Thomas' coal bunker. * In a deleted scene, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas Gets Bumped In Other Languages Home Media Releases Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Gallery File:ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:ThomasGetsBumpedRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:ThomasgetsBumped27.png File:Percy'sPromise1.png|Stock footage File:ThomasGetsBumped59.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped28.png File:ThomasGetsBumped60.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped29.png File:ThomasgetsBumped30.png|Percy and Thomas. Note Thomas' siderod is disconnected File:ThomasGetsBumped61.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped62.PNG|Percy File:ThomasGetsBumped63.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped64.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped4.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped65.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped66.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped67.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped54.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped53.PNG|The children on the bridge File:ThomasGetsBumped68.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped69.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped70.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped31.png File:ThomasGetsBumped71.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped32.png File:ThomasgetsBumped33.png|Thomas File:ThomasGetsBumped72.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped34.png|James and Percy File:ThomasGetsBumped73.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped74.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped75.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped76.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped35.png File:ThomasGetsBumped98.png File:ThomasGetsBumped99.png File:ThomasGetsBumped77.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped78.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped36.png File:ThomasgetsBumped37.png File:ThomasGetsBumped7.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped79.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped80.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped40.png File:ThomasGetsBumped81.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped82.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped41.png File:ThomasgetsBumped42.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasGetsBumped83.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped84.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped85.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped100.png File:ThomasgetsBumped43.png File:ThomasgetsBumped44.png File:ThomasgetsBumped45.png File:ThomasgetsBumped46.png File:ThomasGetsBumped86.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped47.png File:ThomasgetsBumped8.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped87.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped48.png|Thomas with the Fat Controller File:ThomasGetsBumped101.png File:ThomasgetsBumped49.png File:ThomasGetsBumped88.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped50.png|Thomas and Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasGetsBumped89.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped90.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped12.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped91.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped92.jpg|"Sorry, No Trains" sign edited in Welsh File:ThomasGetsBumped93.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped58.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped94.png File:ThomasGetsBumped96.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped97.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped102.png File:ThomasGetsBumped103.png File:ThomasGetsBumped104.png File:ThomasGetsBumped95.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped51.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped9.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped10.jpg|A deleted scene with Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasgetsBumped14.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped15.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped16.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped17.PNG|Thomas at Knapford File:ThomasgetsBumped18.PNG|Bertie File:ThomasgetsBumped19.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped20.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped22.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped24.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped25.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped56.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped57.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped26.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped11.jpg|Deleted scene. Note the end of the set at the top File:ThomasGetsBumped13.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumpedBuzzBook.png|Buzz book Episode File:Thomas Gets Bumped - Pre-recorded British Narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - British Narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - American Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video